Aethnear' random lemon one shot
by Aethnear
Summary: Will become a random assortment of one shots I will create when I'm in the mood.


Lemon Chapter 1: The herm and steel-type

Hello all to my first one shot ever! Now I've been role playing on this site for over a year and haven't gotten around to writing an acutal story on this site. I don't know what else to put here exept;

Melane (Delphox/Mutated herm) x Harley (Mawile);

* * *

It was a decently nice day out for the lone Delphox above Ambrette Town was leaning against a tree humming to herself. She was decently occupied by her skirt, stroking, petting and grooming it. "I don't get how my life could change so fast... That human sure was crazy." She sighs into her own mind as she had a conversation to herself. She then decided to recall what she had been through, the doctor mentioning it being like an exeriment on a different region' Mew.

She looked through the container she was in, still a Braxien at the time. She could barely make out what the man was saying on the other side and the liquid she was in felt cold and the things attached to her body scared her. She couldn't panic at all from something in the liquid surrounding her on all sides but she could manage to look around, more notably what was at her crotch area. Her eye's had widened at the sight and she couldn't believe what was down there but then that's when the light's went out for her and she awoke sometime later in a forest she hadn't been to before and had wandered aimlessly for a few months till she had evolved and was now sitting against the tree.

While she was recalling all that she could remember of her time in containment there had been rustling nearby and she barely noticed a presence right next to her.

"Who are you?" The soft feminine voice asked besides her and Melane screamed and jumped up in freight, looking around for the voice before spotting the small Mawile near her.

"Me... I'm Melane... I think." She mumbles almost sadly and the steel-type tilted her head "Why do you think it? Are you it or not?" she asks. Melane couldn't help but smile softly at her before nodding, "I think I am little one."

The Mawile scoffs at her "I am old enough to mate! In fact I am in heat right now!"

Melane threw her paws up "Sorry... I didn't want to hurt your feelings. You didn't really give me a name to call you by." she pointed out and the Mawile nods her head before looking down and hugging her maw. "I don't have one." she whispers and Melane kneels down to her level "Want me to name you then?" she asks and the other female nods her head eagerly.

"I got this hunch that Harley will suit-" She was saying before the newly named Harley hugs her "It's perfect!" she says happily and Melane pats her head gently. "You are welcome." the Delphox whispers. At this time throughout the conversation she had picked up the Mawile' heat scent and it was starting to drive her rather mad with want.

Melane looks at her with a curious look and asks "Are you looking for a mate to help you out?" to which Harley nods her head. "I am!"

The mutated Delphox couldn't help but grin at her and lifted her skirt. What she revealed shouldn't even be possible, but it was there. Two dragon shafts plastered above her clit. The doctor had experimented to see if he could place multiple cocks on a female with no male anatomy to start with. It was a success, making Melane into a hermaphrodite through and through.

Harley' eye's widened at the sight "Yo-... What? You... You have two cocks!" she said in interest, dismay and a bunch of emotions all in one.

Melane nods her head and explained what she was thinking about before she was interrupted in her thoughts. Harley gaped at her while she told the story though the scent of the steel-types heat only filled the Delphox' lust, the twin shafts throbbing in need. "You... Want to... Mate?" Harley eeps and Melane nods her head. "We can go slow or fast. However you wa-" she gasps as the Mawile instantly took the lower shaft into her mouth and the maw taking the top one into it.

"Oooh~" Melane cooed and reached between Harley' legs to gently feel how wet the steel-type was and by Arceus she was dripping juices causing the Delphox to murr happily as she watched the Mawile give her a blow job on both shafts. Harley was doing an amazing job on the twin shafts, moaning around the bottom one as she got pre from the now panting Delphox who was grabbing her breasts and tweaking her nipples.

But, the Mawile was just getting started and using the maw, propped herself up to gently take the tip into her overly wet clit. She moans very loudly and let her maw take Melane' whole upper cock all the way into it's jaws causing the bipedal fox pokemon to buck her hip. The bucking made the Mawile slide down fast onto the awaiting dragon shaft now seated half way into her. It was a good thing that she had already lost her virginity on her first heat cycle and this massive shaft in her almost tore her.

Melane was a moaning wreck from the maw job that Harley was giving her and looked to her "Can I... Lead?" she asks and got a nod from the smaller female. She grips her hips and pulled her off that shaft and told her to remove her maw so she could switch which shaft Harley would be impaled over. She complied quickly and was soon moaning again from being impaled by the upper shaft now while her maw took the bottom one into it's maw. Harley seemed to enjoy being filled like this and who was Melane to stop this Mawile from getting what she wanted.

So she decided to give it her all and started to pump up into the Mawile and it was apparent that the Mawile was a whore through and through. Not literally but metaphorically from the way she moaned from having such a cock within her. Said cock's ridges rippled inside the tight pussy and throbbed hard. Melane couldn't get enough of the smaller females body and was already nearing her limits as this was the first time she had ever penetrated another female and it felt so amazing to her.

Meanwhile the Mawile atop her was a moaning wreck, seeming to have squirted already in an orgasmic bliss which made Melane grin and continue to pound up into the smaller female but she was getting close to slamming that knot into Harley and by the gods even if she peirced the other female she would do so.

"So good!" Harley yells loudly as she came for the second time and Melane only grins more which turned to pants of bliss as she slammed and pulled Harley down onto the knot. It made a loud pop within her and a small woosh as the flood gates to the cum flow opened. The Delphox howled in pure feminine bliss as she released her full loads into the Mawile' womb, which she had broken into with the tip pressing against the back of it while the maw that had Melane' bottom shaft in closed in it's mouth was filling with seed as well. Harley' eyes meanwhile were wide open in a silent scream of either bliss or pain.

It took awhile for the sexual high to lower but eventually Harley leaned against Melane, hugging her belly with her own belly being rather bulged from the load within her. Even her maw was bulged, looking like a chipmunk. "Tha... Wa... Muc" She tried to say and Melane only pet her with a nod.

"Can we do this. Again?" Harley asks Melane and she nods. "Yes. I'd love that." she responded.

* * *

Well then! I had fun writing this within less then an hour. I feel so proud of myself.

Now I don't know if I'll make this into a chapter series or not. That's up to you guys!


End file.
